After the Fact
by fireun
Summary: One would have assumed I would have seen this coming. Anyone with half a brain would have anticipated it. Well, at least now I have proof that I boozed what was left of my common sense to death... YohjiAya


**_"it was a monday, when my lover told me,  
'never pay the reaper with love only.'  
what could i say to you, except, 'i love you.'  
and 'i'd give my life for yours.' " -Bif Naked, "Lucky"_**

_ fic request by Artaddict on lj  
_

_

* * *

_

_"One would have assumed I would have seen this coming. Anyone with half a brain would have anticipated it. Well, at least now I have proof that I boozed what was left of my common sense to death. _

_Vodka- it's like an all purpose painkiller. None of that trying to figure out what name brand pill was going to numb what part of my body. Swig enough good vodka to get my brain swimming and nooooothing was going to bother me. Damn shame it doesn't appear to be working now. The fucker would be pissed as hell to see me drinking like this. I know the kid is worried. He has been checking in on me every few minutes or so like a good mother hen. Well, it is either every few minutes or every few days. I don't know anymore. I blame it on the vodka. _

_You don't want to hear about the vodka though. I suppose you want to hear about Red. You knew him better than I, after all. Hell, you spent more time in his bed than I did. Funny thing that, since I was the one fucking him silly. _

_Who wouldn't want to, really? Too damn gorgeous to be real…pain in the ass snarky bastard most of the time, and that was if he deigned to acknowledge your presence enough to get pissed, but…well…we all have our way of dealing with the world, right? I am recreational about it, what with the booze and like. Red, he decided if he didn't acknowledge it, the world couldn't touch him. Kinda like in all those fairy tales where the monster can't hurt you if you don't name it. I used to try my damnedest to get a rise out of him, to get him to notice me._

_Somewhere in there it went from a game to serious interest. You see, I sort of figured that if I could get him to notice me, I would get to touch him. It was a point of pride almost, wanting to be someone who was allowed in that defensive shell, in past the point of that fucking sword, no offense meant of course. To get those eyes to burn, even if it was with hatred, to be a bit of the world big enough and bad enough to get his notice, that was worth it. But…well…I don't know. I guess my reputation as a playboy is merited. Ya know how there is that sort of fine line between violence and lust? _

_And hell, anyone who moved as gracefully as Red…the way he would unconsciously sway those hips of his…the guy was sex waiting to happen. You would be laughing right now if you could, wouldn't you? Don't believe me at all. Huh. You are the lucky one who spent so much time close to those hips. How can you argue! No aesthetic sense…_

_Where was I? Oh yeah. _

_Moving from playing to plotting…"_

"Hey…Yohji..."

"Hey kid. Heh, wow. My throat is a little dry…Well, that explains it. Glass is empty, and the bottle looks little better."

"Maybe you should have some water?"

"Naw. Water is for drinking before bed, so my head doesn't hurt in the morning. Was there something you needed?"

"Just…wanted to make sure you were alright…"

"Right as rain, kid. Right as rain. Hey…think you could grab me…"

"No. you've had enough drink. If you are thirsty I will get you some water."

"You're killing me here! C'mon Omi…"

"No. would you like some water?"

"Suuuure. Unless you decide to have some pity on me…."

"I'll be right back."

_"Geeze…you would think I was dipping acid or something. Nothing wrong with a healthy dose of alcohol every now and then. Keeps the body on its toes. Never could convince Red of that though. He would never touch the stuff. Hell, he wouldn't like kissing me if he could smell it on my breath. Said he didn't want to taste it, said he wanted to taste me._

_I had never pegged him as the sentimental type really. _

_Damn was I wrong. Well, I should have guessed, what with him wearing his sister's earring and using her name. Ok, obsessed to the point of creepy could work as well as sentimental in his case…but I prefer the word intense._

_Intense enough to pull me out of that destructive little trend I had gotten stuck in. hey, how was I to know my whoring and drinking and smoking worried him? I always thought he would rather stab me than worry about me. Always had this vision of him stepping over my dying body, warning me not to bleed on his shoes. Crazy fucker. Never thought he would drag me up to my room and attempt to get me into bed after one particularly wild night._

_Never thought he would kiss me back._

_I think I was actually looking to be stabbed at that point. Flirting just didn't seem…appropriate. And after a few years of watching him move, of watching that unconsciously seductive elegance, I figured if I was gonna die, I might as well get a kiss out of the deal._

_Have I mentioned he had fantastically soft lips? Weird, huh?_

_So yeah, I had decided long before that I was going to get him into my bed. I ran out of ideas on how to make this happen…but it was a neat thought. I really didn't plan it the way it happened, as much as I would like to claim responsibility. It would do wonders for my reputation. 'There goes Kudoh Yohji, the one who got Fujimaya Aya into his bed.' Hell, not that it matters anymore. I don't feel like getting laid today. _

_Crazy, huh?"_

"I brought you some water, Yohji. Are you cold?"

"Naw, I am fine kid. Thanks. Why?"

"Well…the way you are huddled in Ay…in that blanket…"

"Ah, this old thing? It is just comfy, is all. You know ol' hedonistic me. Not going to let something like this go to waste."

"Do you want me to stay with you for a bit?"

"Aw, Omi, wont Ken be jealous?"

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

"And here I had gotten my hopes up. My poor heart…it can't take the rejection!"

"Yohji!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Be serious. You are trying to help. I am fine, kid. Just sitting and doing some thinking."

"I didn't want to bring it up…but you have been here for a real long time Yohji…"

"Like I said, just doing some thinking…"

"At least let me take the sword…"

"No. I was talking with it. We are discussing the finer points of our old friend Aya. We are comparing notes. Very important."

"Yohji…"

"I'm _fine_, Omi. I am not going to fall the fuck apart just because some redheaded asshole was too dumb to keep himself alive."

"You're..."

"I am not. Now leave me alone, alright? Just for a bit."

"I will be back soon."

_"I don't like the tone he had there. He thinks I am crazy, I think. Oh damn, sorry about that. Didn't mean to get you wet. Then again, you probably understand. You and I, we knew Red, didn't we? He let us. _

_He let us._

_To be let inside that armor. We should be honored, pal. He gave a shit about us. I'm pretty sure that didn't mean taking bullets, but well, he never was a normal one was he. None of us are, what with being assassins and all. I guess I should have assumed he would get shot. Helluva lot of blood though. I could have handled it. He didn't have to try and help me…_

_Where the hell is he? It's late. Can barely smell him on the blankets he has been gone so long…"_


End file.
